1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relates in general to the field of a rotary punching apparatus, and more specifically to a rotary punching apparatus which can perform punching on a desired position without regard to the punching position on a sheet which becomes an object of punching and simultaneously enable a shape on the sheet to have the continuity and a uniformly punched surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a punching apparatus is an apparatus for punching a predetermined part such as pictures, cards, letter papers and the like (hereinafter referred to as “sheet”) and can perform punching in a simple circular shape so as to keep papers and exhibit an aesthetic sense to the sheet by punching the sheet in various shapes such as flower patterns for decoration.
A conventional punching apparatus will be concretely explained with reference to FIG. 1, the conventional punching apparatus includes a punching member 101 provided with a punching blade having a pattern of a specific shape, an upper jig 111 having a guide hole 112 which the punching blade is penetrated, a lower jig 113 having a punching hole 114 which the punching blade is also penetrated, and a base 121 configured to support the lower jig 113. Further, since the punching is performed only when the punching blade 102 of the punching member 101, the guide hole 112 and the punching hole 114 are accurately aligned in a straight line, ends of the upper jig 111 and the lower jig 113 are formed in a form of “” in a body by a coupling part 115. Thus, a fixed aperture is formed between the upper jig 111 and the lower jig 113, and the aperture is constructed so as to insert a sheet to be punched into the aperture.
According to the operation of the conventional punching apparatus as described above, the sheet is punched in the same pattern as the punching blade 102 by inserting the sheet to be punched into the aperture between the upper jig 111 and the lower jig 113 and giving pressure to the punching member 101 downward.
However, when the sheet is inserted into the conventional punching apparatus as described above, the sheet cannot be inserted by passing through the coupling part 115. Accordingly, because the insertion of the sheet is limited by the coupling part 115, it has a problem that the punching position of the sheet is limited and punched to a boundary.
Further, it has a problem that a surface of the punched sheet is uneven, in case of punching the sheet by the punching blade and the punching hole, even though the upper jig and the lower jig are aligned by the coupling part.